Bliżej gwiazd
by Emerald.Vert
Summary: AU niemagiczne. Harry Potter musi polegać na pomocy Severusa Snape'a. Co z tego wyniknie?
1. Na nowo

**Autor**: Emerald

**Rating**: +15 (może ulec zmianie)

**Pairing**: Severus Snape/Harry Potter

**Ostrzeżenia**: AU niemagiczne, przemoc, przekleństwa i później sceny erotyczne

_Tekst ten w dużej mierze piszę dla siebie samej, ale jeśli komuś się spodoba, będzie mi bardzo miło._

* * *

1.

"Na nowo"

― Nie jestem dzieckiem! Dam sobie radę! Sam! ― warknął, ze wszystkich sił próbując zachować spokój.

Zdusił gniew i odwrócił twarz w stronę okna, unikając karcącego wzroku rozmówcy. Na zewnątrz silny wiatr bez litości targał bezlistnymi gałęziami.

Odetchnął głębiej, spychając buzujące emocje gdzieś w głąb siebie. Nie może sobie pozwolić na ich uzewnętrznienie. Zresztą, wyładowanie swoich frustracji na tej osobie, z którą rozmawiał, mogło okazać się dość niebezpieczne.

Dość miał pustych frazesów, że będzie lepiej. Aż za dobrze wiedział, że to nic nie warte kłamstwo. Nie chciał litości.

Miał cholerną świadomość swoich ograniczeń, nie musiano mu tego powtarzać co pięć minut.

Nagle cały świat się nim zainteresował, bo jeden cios za dużo odebrał mu na zawsze możliwość samodzielnego poruszania się.

Jego posiniaczona, napuchnięta, zakrwawiona twarz sprzed paru tygodni wyzierała z każdego, lokalnego szmatławca, z każdej sterty gazet. Gdyby nie nieprzejednana ochrona ośrodka, gdzie obecnie przebywał, pieprzone pismaki dyszałyby mu nad uchem, szukając kolejnych łzawych i brutalnych szczegółów dotyczących historii o Harrym Potterze.

Nienawidził tego. Z całego serca. Wciąż słyszał szepty pracowników i dostrzegał porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, gdy myślano, że tego nie zauważy.

Jego życie w jednej chwili stało się jedną z wielu sensacyjek tygodnia.

Liczył, że za parę dni zapomną o biednym, osieroconym w niemowlęctwie dziecku, zaniedbanym nastolatku, nad którym znęcali się krewni. O dzieciaku zatłuczonym niemal na śmierć przez pijanego wuja.

Nic z tego. Od prawie trzech tygodni wciąż wracano do jego smutnego życia. Rozgrzebywano sprawę morderstwa jego rodziców, które do te pory pozostało nierozwiązaną sprawą.

Ach, jak teraz wszyscy z okolicy mu współczuli. Gdzie ci ludzie byli wcześniej? Zatrząsł się z bezsilnej wściekłości na ludzką głupotę.

― Nie chodzi o to, że sobie nie poradzisz, Harry. Wciąż potrzebujesz pomocy i niestety będziesz jej potrzebował…― urwał mężczyzna, posyłając mu znaczące spojrzenie.

Chłopak prychnął w duchu i tym razem nie uciekł wzrokiem. Jak on nie cierpiał tych niedopowiedzeń. Był tak bardzo zmęczony półsłówkami dookoła. Nikt nie wyrażał niczego wprost, a on choć dobry w czytaniu między wierszami, to miał serdecznie dość niejasnych komunikatów.

W jego głowie miotały się myśli, które powtarzały to samo tyle że wprost:

_Będziesz potrzebować pomocy. Do końca życia. Nie dasz rady funkcjonować sam jak osoba pełnosprawna. Jak dawniej._

Zdawał sobie sprawę, że próbowano mu oszczędzić pewnej, bolesnej wiedzy, ale na to nie mógł się zgodzić. Dość tego! To było jego życie, jego przyszłość. Rozumiał, dlaczego w szpitalu przez pewien ukrywano to przed nim, ale teraz?

Zamknął oczy. Nigdy nie czuł się tak bezradny i zwyczajnie zły jak w tej chwili. Chciał udowodnić całemu światu, że właśnie da radę. Że nie potrzebuje nikogo. Nigdy wcześniej nikt mu nie pomógł, niby czemu teraz nagle ktoś miałby chcieć? Bo porusza się na wózku? I nigdy już z niego nie wstanie?

― Dam radę! ― powtórzył uparcie. ― Za parę miesięcy skończę osiemnaście lat i… ― w tej chwili sam urwał.

Nie miał nic. Absolutnie nic. Nie ufał nikomu. Czasem nawet samemu sobie.

Uświadomienie sobie tego zabolało. Naprawdę. Przełknął ślinę, przeklinając w duchu zarówno wuja Vernona i jego picie, jak i swoją głupią wolę przeżycia. Nieistotne, _najwyraźniej nie była to jego pora_, jak określił to psycholog podczas wczesniejszych terapii.

Z tych myśli wyrwał go głos:

― To będzie trudne i z pewnością przyda ci się wsparcie. Jesteś bardzo silnym, młodym człowiekiem, Harry, ale nawet najdzielniejsi muszą na kimś polegać.

_Nie! Nie będę znowu czyimś workiem treningowym!,_ miał na końcu języka, ale nie wypowiedział tych słów głośno. Szarpnął wózkiem i obrócił się w stronę okna w niemym buncie. Spływające po szybie strugi deszczu idealnie odpowiadały jego nastrojowi.

Wtedy też zrozumiał. Nikt go nie pytał o zdanie, a jedynie został poinformowany o zaistniałej sytuacji.

Ta decyzja zapewne została podjęta dużo wcześniej. Zapewne całe przedsięwzięcie było dla jego dobra, rzecz jasna. Bardzo dobrze znał te słowa.

Parsknął i pokręcił nieznacznie głową. Może się wściekać i gryźć, nic to nie zmieni.

_Zgoda_, przyznał w duchu, _możecie mi dać cholerną niańkę, ale nie obiecuję, że będę potulnym podopiecznym_.

**OooO**

Nie wierzył w to, co udało mu się podsłuchać i wyciągnąć od personelu, na temat osoby, która podjęła się absurdalnego zadania w jego mniemaniu, czyli opieki nad nim.

Plotka powtarzana wielokrotnie zaczęła ewoluować i po pewnym czasie zupełnie nie była podobna do pierwotnej wersji. Wkrótce po ośrodku krążyły rozmaite je odmiany i część z pracowników oraz tymczasowych mieszkańców patrzyła na niego ze współczuciem, inni zaś mu gratulowali, choć Harry za bardzo nie wiedział czego.

Nikt do tej pory się nim nie opiekował, więc dla niego to była kompletna nowość. Nie potrafił tej zagadki rozgryźć.

Po co? Dlaczego? Co ta osoba będzie z tego miała?

Teraz wiedział co i poczuł się nieco oszukany. Nie. Inaczej, bardziej rozczarowany własną naiwnością, a przecież powinien był się domyśleć.

Być może stracił swoją czujność i dlatego to tak zabolało.

Spędził wystarczająco dużo czasu w ośrodku, a teraz powinien zwolnić miejsce innym. Bardziej potrzebującym. Gdyby mógł, kopnąłby się za to użalanie się nad sobą. To nigdy nie pomagało. Teraz też.

W uszach rozbrzmiał mu tubalny bełkot wuja:

_Tylko przeszkadzasz, smarkaczu! Zniknij z oczu, raz na zawsze!_

Gdyby tylko to było takie proste. Zwłaszcza teraz.

Harry'ego przeszedł dreszcz, kiedy spojrzał w twarz ciemnowłosemu mężczyźnie. Chłodny, kalkulujący i przenikliwy wzrok sprawił, że wzdrygnął się mimowolnie i położył ręce na kołach, gotów do natychmiastowej ucieczki. Wuj Vernon w swoim najgorszym wydaniu budził jego strach, lecz nie w takim stopniu co Snape.

Miał ochotę krzyczeć, że nigdzie z tym typem nie pójdzie, że nie zostanie z nim całkiem sam.

Nie da mu tej satysfakcji i nie okaże lęku. To najgorsze, co mógłby zrobić. Taki człowiek tylko na to czeka. Znowu odepchnął emocję jak najdalej od siebie. Chyba nie dość szybko, bo mężczyzna lekko przekrzywił głowę, a kąciki ust uniósł zadowolony, okrutny cień uśmiechu.

Harry westchnął i starając się powstrzymać niekontrolowane drżenie nóg.

Wystarczyło jednak jedno zerknięcie na pogodną twarz kierownika ośrodka doraźnej pomocy ofiarom przemocy domowej, by wiedzieć, że jego los został przesądzony. Cokolwiek zrobi i tak znajdzie się nie wiadomo gdzie, a jedyną osobą, która dotrzyma mu towarzystwa z obowiązku czy nudy okaże się Snape.

― Severusie, pamiętaj o naszej umowie i zajmij się Harrym.

― Proszę się nie martwić, będę bardzo _grzeczny_.

Sarkazm aż kapał z każdego słowa, niemniej kierownik zadowolony klasnął w dłonie.

Harry natomiast nie czuł tego optymizmu. Bez trudu mógł usłyszeć ten sam fałszywy ton, co u wuja Vernona. Ciemne oczy wbiły się w niego i choć udawał, że nie zauważa tego, w duchu niczego nie pragnął bardziej, niż się schować. Zdecydowanie nie podobała mu się mina Snape'a. Przypominał mu wyraz pyska starego, bezdomnego kocura żyjącego na Privet Drive w chwili, kiedy złapał jakiegoś drobnego ptaka lub gryzonia.

Otrząsnął się gwałtownie i, łając się, skoncentrował się na tym, co mówił kierownik. Nie chciał pytać swojego _opiekuna_ o szczegóły, które dotyczyły ich bezpośrednio, bo aż za dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę, że ten tak je przeinaczy, aby mu było wygodnie.

Z tym mógł żyć. Od zawsze polegał wyłącznie na sobie i teraz też da radę.

Nie chciał wiedzieć, czy to wiekopomne wydarzenie zostanie dodane jako kolejna szokująca wszystkich ciekawostka z życia Chłopca, Który Przeżył, jak został ochrzczony przez prasę. Już widział te nagłówki krzyczące:

_Harry Potter pod opieką niebezpiecznego więźnia. Czy będzie powtórka z tragedii?_

_Ciąg dalszy koszmaru Harry'ego Pottera? Kolejne nieszczęście wisi w powietrzu?_

_Cudowna metoda leczenia ciała i duszy czy koszmarne nieporozumienie? _

Cóż, nawet nie próbował myśleć o tym, co Snape zamierza zrobić, kiedy nikt nie będzie patrzył mu na ręce.

Bał się jak cholera. Od paru dni nerwy miał napięte i naprawdę nie potrafił sobie tego wyobrazić, że będzie musiał mieszkać z kimś kompletnie mu obcym, pozwolić mu sobie pomóc w błahych, codziennych sprawach.

Z kimś tak wrednym, okrutnym jak Snape. Coraz częściej się zastanawiał, czy aby naprawdę przydzielono mu właściwą osobę. Przecież to będzie gorsze od mieszkania z Dursleyami .

Co z tego, że pozwolono im spędzić czas ze sobą, zanim nie zostaną odwiezieni do mieszkania, które zostało im przyznane.

Niestety od tego nie było odwołania, a moment opuszczenia ośrodka zbliżał się w zastraszającym tempie.

Te pierwsze kontakty sprawiły, że chłopak kipiał z bezsilnej złości, ale nauczony wieloletnim doświadczeniem starał się zignorować niby niewinne zaczepki Snape'a. W towarzystwie innych osób zachowywał powściągliwie, a gdy byli sami… Cóż, te drobne uszczypliwości nabierały mocy i raniły do żywego.

Mężczyzna znakomicie umiał go sprowokować, choć Harry starał się puścić mimo uszu jego słowa. Może Snape'owi nagle się przestała podobać wizja pomocy i mieszkania z kimś takim jak on, a może zwyczajnie bawiło go uderzanie w niezagojone jeszcze rany?

Coś w głębi umysłu Harry'ego szeptało mu, że ta druga ewentualność była o wiele bardziej prawdopodobna. Po raz kolejny nasunęło mu się nowe podobieństwo do wuja Vernona. Różnica polegała na tym, że Severus Snape był jednak o wiele inteligentniejszym człowiekiem, a co za tym idzie bezbłędnie wydawał się wyczuwać bolesne dla niego tematy.

Harry zacisnął zęby i poprawił okrycie, bezskutecznie próbując zasnąć. To była ostatnia noc w ośrodku, za parę godzin miał jechać do przygotowanego dla niego lokum. Czegoś, co mógłby wreszcie traktować jak swój kąt.

Nigdzie nie czuł się w miarę bezpieczny, może jedynie w ośrodku. Przez miniony miesiąc przywykł do rutyny tego miejsca, do ludzi w nim pracujących. Ale pragnął mieć normalne i, o ile to w ogóle możliwe, własne miejsce. I teraz była na to szansa.

Z jednej strony cieszył się, bo do tej pory żadne z miejsc, gdzie przebywał, nie przystawało do miana domu. A już na pewno nie był nim niewielki budynek przy Privet Drive numer cztery.

Niestety radość ze znalezienia nowego miejsca dla siebie psuła mu perspektywa, że będzie skazany na niechciane towarzystwo, a także na wysublimowane słowne ataki, doprowadzające go do szewskiej pasji.

Nigdy do tego nie przywyknie. Sam już nie wiedział, czy następne dni będą takie, jakby chciał. Nie, na pewno nie będą, ale jednego był pewien – nie pozwoli, aby cokolwiek zniszczyło tę nikłą szansę na normalność.

Nie liczył na to, że Snape się znudzi, prędzej znajdzie nowe sposoby, żeby mu dokuczać. Aż za dobrze znał ten typ. Pewnie w końcu on sam nie wytrzyma i da upust swojej złości, frustracji, które szarpały nim w przeciwne strony. Dobrze wiedział, że na ten moment mężczyzna tylko czeka. Bał się tylko tego, co nastąpi potem. Zbyt długo był popychadłem u Dursleyów, żeby nie myśleć, do czego zdolny jest jego nowy opiekun.

Nie zapytał, za co Snape trafił za kratki. Wolał żyć w błogiej nieświadomości, niż zastanawiać się, czy trafił na listę potencjalnych, przyszłych ofiar, czy też nie. Czy pasuje do ich profilu, czy stanowiłby jedynie wyjątek od reguły.

Może zwyczajnie bał się odpowiedzi? Przypuszczał, że to, co usłyszy, na pewno mu się nie spodoba, ale Snape, o ile mógł wysnuwać takie wnioski na podstawie krótkiego czasu spędzonego wspólnie, nie kojarzył się z czymś, co wiązało się z bezmyślnym użyciem siły. Był na to za sprytny i zdecydowanie nie brudziłby sobie rąk bez potrzeby.

Więc co?

W głowie chłopaka pojawiały się kolejne możliwości, a on stopniowo je eliminował do momentu, aż nie zostało mu nic. Wrócił do punktu wyjściowego i prychnął niezadowolony. Wydawało mu się, że to będzie proste i sam znajdzie prawdopodobną przyczynę, dla której Snape wylądował w więzieniu, lecz mężczyzna wymykał się łatwej klasyfikacji.

Zresztą nieważne, prędzej czy później się tego dowie. Być może to było nieroztropne i głupie, ale z drugiej strony nie zamierzał pchać nosa w nie swoje sprawy. Facet wystarczająco doprowadzał go do białej gorączki.

**OooO**

Dzień wstał zdecydowanie za szybko i słońce zdawało się kpić z niego i jego niewesołego nastroju, kiedy wsiadał do samochodu. Zmęczony i obolały nawet za bardzo nie skupiał się na tym, co przemykało za szybą. Kilkunastominutowa przejażdżka do nowego lokum przebiegła zdecydowanie za szybko. Jedynym plusem był fakt, że Snape zostanie zawieziony na adres ich wspólnego mieszkania osobnym transportem.

Jak się nie pozabijają w ciągu najbliższego tygodnia, to będzie cud.

― Nie daj temu draniowi zaleźć za skórę. ― Usłyszał głos dość sympatycznego, jak do tej pory, pracownika ośrodka, który miał zapewne koordynować dzisiejszą akcję. ― Jakby działo się coś niedobrego, cokolwiek, masz natychmiast dać znać. Rozumiesz, Harry? Cokolwiek. Z kimś takim, jak Snape, lepiej chuchać na zimne.

Kiwnął głową, jednocześnie uznając to polecenie za pozbawione sensu. Snape nie będzie łatwym współlokatorem, ale nie zamierzał prosić kogokolwiek o pomoc. Wiedział, że mężczyzna będzie pod nadzorem policji i zostanie mu założone elektroniczne urządzenie kontrolujące jego przemieszczanie się w określonym terenie. Nie wnikał jaki to obszar, podejrzewał jednak, że chodzi o to, aby zatrzymać go w mieście.

Z drugiej strony zdawał sobie sprawę, że gdyby Snape chciał zwiać, popełnić nowe przestępstwo, on nie miałby szans mu w tym przeszkodzić. A dowodów na taką ewentualność nie będzie miał, prócz swojego przeczucia.

Już widział minę tego faceta, gdy się okaże, że się pomylił. Nikt mu nie uwierzy, że to była wredna podpucha, aby zdyskredytować go jako wiarygodnego świadka w oczach policji.


	2. Przystań

2  
„Przystań"

― Mam cię przenieść przez próg? ― Harry zamrugał, zbyt gwałtownie wyrwany ze swoich myśli. Nie rozumiał, o co chodzi. Zmarszczył brwi, próbując nadążyć. Niestety nie zareagował dość szybko.  
Nim się zorientował, ktoś pewnie wziął go na ręce. Znieruchomiał, instynktownie łapiąc się tego kogoś. Coś go połaskotało w twarz i ku swojemu przerażeniu wtedy pojął.  
Długie, ciemne włosy, luźno opadające na ramiona… Blada twarz o wydatnym nosie.  
Snape?!  
― Puszczaj mnie! ― syknął cicho, wciąż kurczowo zaciskając palce na płaszczu mężczyzny.  
Gdyby mógł, wierzgałby, ale w jego obecnej sytuacji nawet nie miał jak. Poza tym nie chciał robić zamieszania, niż to było konieczne. Zacisnął zęby, starając się nie myśleć, jak żałośnie wygląda ze swoją przerażoną miną.  
― Spokojnie, Harry ― mruknął Snape. ― Nie chciałbym zostać oskarżony o zaniedbanie względem mojego podopiecznego.  
_Podopiecznego?! Ty draniu!_  
Cierpliwie czekał, aż mężczyzna pochyli się, żeby go posadzić na podstawionym przez koordynatora wózku i wtedy szepnął tak, aby nikt poza Severusem nie mógł go usłyszeć:  
― Nie dotykaj mnie!  
Głos Snape'a był równie cichy i Harry drgnął niespokojnie, gdy ciepły oddech owiał mu ucho:  
― Niestety będę musiał, czy tego chcę, czy nie. Pomyśl trochę, Potter. A teraz uśmiechnij się ładnie do aparatu, to może prędzej zniknie to zbiegowisko.  
Harry kątem oka zobaczył rosnący tłumek i coś w nim pragnęło się skryć, zniknąć sprzed ludzkich oczu, gdy tylko zaczęły błyskać flesze. Zadrżał, czując czyjeś dłonie na swoich ramionach. Chyba tylko dzięki temu udało mu się zachować względny spokój. Było mu wszystko jedno czyje to ręce. Skutecznie odwracały uwagę od otoczenia. Nie umiał sobie radzić w takich sytuacjach. Nie cierpiał być w centrum czyjejś uwagi, bo to nigdy nie wróżyło niczemu dobremu. Zawsze obrywał, prędzej czy później. A teraz otoczony wianuszkiem uśmiechniętych, zaciekawionych ludzi czuł się niczym niespotykana ciekawostka, którą publicznie pokazywano ku uciesze gawiedzi.  
Nie zwracał uwagi na czyjeś przemowy, na gratulacje i sztuczne wyrazy sympatii. Naprawdę chciał się schować i nie wychodzić. Drżącą ręką sięgnął, aby poprawić okulary, chociaż dobrze były osadzone na nosie.  
Do jego uszy doszedł cichy, kobiecy, dobiegający z lewej strony głos:  
― Spójrz na niego. Blady jest i taki chudy... Po prostu skóra i kości. Na zdjęciu wyglądał lepiej.  
Harry już miał obrzucić mówiącą morderczym spojrzeniem, gdy wózek ruszył, a po lewej ktoś starał się uciszyć tę kobietę, bo widocznie przeszkadzała.  
― Nie możemy zwrócić ci sprawności, Harry, ale możemy zrobić co w naszej mocy, abyś spełniał swoje marzenia.  
Prychnął w duchu. To już trwało z dobre piętnaście minut. Im dłużej słuchał głupkowatych przemów w identycznym stylu, które nie wnosiły nic, tym większą miał ochotę zwiać. Nie rozumiał, po co stali na dworze, gadali głupoty, o których i tak zaraz wszyscy zapomną. Co było z tymi ludźmi, że uwielbiali wyrzucać z siebie puste frazesy? Zdawał sobie sprawę, że tak było łatwiej, tego od przemawiających oczekiwano. Zwłaszcza ci żądni sensacji i spragnieni nieszczęść, którzy teraz przyglądali się mu, jakby pierwszy raz w życiu widzieli osobę na wózku inwalidzkim.  
On chciał wejść, znaczy wjechać, do środka i zagrzać się, bo robiło mu się coraz chłodniej. Nie ruszając się tyle, co wcześniej, tracił ciepło w zastraszającym tempie. Powinien był rzeczywiście pozwolić, aby Snape przykrył mu nogi…  
Ta jego pieprzona duma!  
Czuł niekontrolowane drżenie mięśni i mógł jedynie dyskretnie potrzeć uda, co naprawdę niewiele dało.  
Poprawił się nieznacznie na wózku i założył ręce na piersi, chroniąc zziębnięte dłonie przed silnymi podmuchami wiatru.  
Przynajmniej miał nadzieję, że za parę minut się rozejdą, bo przynajmniej pogoda była po jego stronie. Choć jeszcze nie tak dawno świeciło słońce, to teraz zasłoniły je ciemnoszare, niskie chmury przygnane przez silny wiatr i zapowiadało się, że zaraz zacznie padać.

**ooOoo**

― Gorąca herbata z kropelką soku malinowego. Idealna na taką pogodę. ― Severus machinalnie kiwnął głową i podziękował jednemu z młodych Weasleyów.  
Nie spuszczał oczu z Pottera, który go zaskakiwał co chwila. Nie spodziewał się kogoś tak skrytego, a zarazem tak łatwego do przejrzenia. Sądząc ze skromnych informacji, jakie otrzymał, dzieciak po wypuszczeniu ze szpitala nie wiedział, co się stało z jego popieprzoną rodziną i może dobrze, że tak było. Zgrzytnął zębami, gdy przypomniał sobie to, czego się dowiedział w ośrodku o stanie zdrowia swojego podopiecznego.  
Nie, nie był dobrym samarytaninem i na pewno nie robił tego bezinteresownie, lecz kiedy spojrzał w te błyszczące, ogromne zielone oczy, coś w nim drgnęło. Obudziła się resztka człowieczeństwa, którą ukrywał głęboko pod maską sarkazmu, złośliwości i agresji przez ostatnie lata.  
Teraz musiał powściągnąć swoje instynkty i pamiętać, że jego podopieczny nie jest tym skretyniałym osiłkiem, z którym między innymi dzielił niewielką celę przez ostatnie cztery miesiące. Uśmiechnął się, na wspomnienie paru jakże miłych chwil, kiedy brutalny bezmózgowiec został przez niego zgnieciony niczym robak, którym zresztą był.  
Ta rozrywka jednak to już przeszłość. Teraz miał zdecydowanie bardziej zajmującą i intrygującą.  
Choć dopiero niedawno padła propozycja nie do odrzucenia ze strony pewnych, wiedzących co trzeba osób, żeby przystąpił do programu resocjalizacji, to znał sprawę Dursleyów z wiadomości, które dotarły i do miejsca odosobnienia, gdzie przebywał. I choć większość z jego towarzyszy niedoli nie przejawiała specjalnie zdolności do współodczuwania swoim bliźnim, to z pewnością nie zazdrościł wujowi Pottera, gdy zapadnie wyrok w jego procesie. Tam, gdzie trafi, niestety ważna jest swoista hierarchia, a on znajdzie się naprawdę nisko.  
Zmrużył oczy obserwując chłopaka w interakcji z rodziną Weasleyów. Widać było, że nie czuje się komfortowo otoczony większą liczbą ludzi na stosunkowo niewielkiej przestrzeni. Nic dziwnego. Jemu też się to niemiło kojarzyło.  
Potter był spięty i, choć uśmiechał się blado, to jego oczy nadal wyrażały niepokój i zdawały się szacować odległość do możliwego miejsca ucieczki. To samo zauważył parę godzin wcześniej, gdy cholerni urzędnicy zrobili szopkę.  
Teraz też wcale się nie dziwił chłopakowi. Nadmierna wylewność szanownej gospodyni wywoływała ciarki i u niego.  
Całe szczęście, że byli z Weasleyami jedynie sąsiadami. Musiał się liczyć z tym, że będą mieć wiele niezapowiedzianych wizyt do czasu, zanim otoczenie przywyknie i przestanie zwracać na nich uwagę.  
― I co, zamieszkają tu?! Nie zgadzam się! Zaprzyjaźnić się? Też coś! Mam zbyt wiele ważniejszych spraw na głowie, żeby litować się nad żałosnym niedorajdą, który stał się żałosnym kaleką. Nie chcę mieszkać w pobliżu tego zbira!  
Nie spodziewał się tak jawnego odrzucenia tak prędko. Ciekawe, czy mieszkańcy wystosują niebawem jakąś petycję, aby pozbyć się niewygodnych w gruncie rzeczy sąsiadów. Tak naprawdę miał gdzieś to, co o nim myślą. Choć „zbir" to jedno z najłagodniejszych określeń, jakim go mianowano. Zdecydowanie słyszał dosadniejsze.  
Kątem oka zerknął na Pottera, który zbladł w momencie, o ile to możliwe, jeszcze bardziej, W jego oczach widać było i nagły, dojmujący smutek, i zrozumienie. Zaciśnięte mocno szczęki pracowały jak szalone, a drżące dłonie opadły na koła.  
Severus zmrużył oczy, przenosząc wzrok na wściekle gestykulującego młodego mężczyznę, niewiele starszego od Harry'ego. Państwo Weasleyowie starali się go uciszyć, ale magiczny urok popołudnia w nowym miejscu prysł jak bańka mydlana.  
― Percy! Zachowuj się! Nie musisz się z tym zgadzać, ale w tej chwili to są nasi goście! ― połajanka słowna na nic się zdała, spływając po tamtym jak po kaczce, bo rudzielec prychnął i bez słowa wyszedł z pokoju.  
Bez chwili wahania Snape ruszył za nim.  
Stare nawyki zbyt trudno wyplenić, pomyślał, nawet nie starając się zachować bezpiecznej odległości na zewnątrz i odczekać, aż znajdą się w pobliżu jakiegoś zaułka. Ale na całe szczęście osiedle niskich domków obfitowało w węższe uliczki. Doszedł na odległość ramienia i rozejrzawszy się, czy nikt przypadkiem ich nie widzi, pociągnął kompletnie zaskoczonego chłopaka do najbliższego ciemnego kąta. Bezceremonialnie pchnął go na drewniane, solidne deski stanowiące ogrodzenie z tyłu którejś z posesji. Teraz lekko skrzypnęły pod wpływem uderzenia. Nie zważał na jęknięcie bólu i gwałtowne próby oswobodzenia. Gdy tylko pierwszy szok opadł i Percy zaczął otwierać usta, zapewne po to, aby krzyczeć, uciszył go jednym ciosem w brzuch. Precyzyjnie wyprowadzone uderzenie trafiło zaraz potem w szczękę, ogłuszając nieco młodego Weasleya.  
― Nie cierpię tego ― mruknął Snape, przysuwając twarz do swojej ofiary.― Wierz mi, naprawdę nie lubię używać przemocy, ale inaczej ludzie tacy jak ty nie rozumieją.  
Oczy chłopaka rozszerzyły się pod wpływem strachu, a być może wypowiedzianych przez niego słów, jednak Severus akurat tym się nie przejął.  
Dobrze wiedział, gdzie uderzać, żeby bolało bez wywołania zbyt poważnych uszkodzeń ciała. Nic nie było przypadkowe. Chciał, aby szczyl zapamiętał i pojął swoją lekcję, bo nie miał zamiaru jej powtarzać. Ani w ten sposób, ani wcale.  
Percy niezdarnie próbował z nim walczyć, wcale mu tego nie bronił, tyle że odpowiadał szybko i z niezwykłą celnością. Co prawda konfrontacja z młodym Weasleyem nie wymagała od niego pokazania pełni jego umiejętności, wręcz przeciwnie, musiał bardzo uważać, aby nie zrobić mu poważnej krzywdy. Zasługiwał na lanie i je otrzymał. Po paru minutach chłopak padł na czworaki, kaszląc i ciężko oddychając. Severus przykucnął przy nim i powiedział z paskudnym uśmiechem:  
― Muszę ci jedno powiedzieć, Weasley, jesteś teraz bardziej żałośniejszy od Harry'ego Pottera. Nawet mnie nie dotknąłeś, choć powinieneś. Miałeś tyle możliwości.  
― Mistrzu! ― Severus drgnął i obrócił głowę w kierunku głosu. Bliźniaki Weasleyów. Czyżby przyszli pomóc bratu?  
_Mistrzu?! Do kogo zwracały się te cholerne małolaty?_, westchnął i spokojnie czekał na to co się wydarzy.  
Mógł obu bez trudu obezwładnić, ale zdecydowanie wolałby tego nie robić. Za dużo mętnego tłumaczenia i nowych kłopotów.  
Percy po raz ostatni próbował się podnieść, ale wystarczyło niezbyt mocne uderzenie i bezwładnie opadł na ziemię. Jak miał walczyć, nie chciał zostać zaskoczony.  
― Tak podobno załatwił tamtego grubego kurdupla z irlandzkiej mafii...  
― Glizdogona. Już nie wstał, George. Ciekawe czy nasz nadęty i wszystkowiedzący, jakże szanowny brat będzie miał więcej szczęścia. Oby nie.  
Zmarszczył brwi i już miał ostrzej zapytać, co to za wygłupy, gdy podeszli obaj z poważnymi minami i, kłaniając się w pas, odezwali się chórem:  
― Nauczaj nas, mistrzu!  
Przez ułamek sekundy nie wiedział, co myśleć, ani powiedzieć. Skąd te wścibskie dzieciaki wiedziały o Glizdogonie?! O ile wiedział, nie trafiło to do wiadomości publicznej, choćby ze względu na niebezpieczeństwo odwetu ze strony tej specyficznej grupy przestępczej. Akurat im było wszystko jedno, w kogo uderzą.  
― My wiemy o…  
― …mistrzu naprawdę sporo. Strasznie się…  
―…cieszymy że możemy się od mistrza uczyć! ― zakończyli razem.

**ooOoo**

Powrót do Weasleyów z nieprzytomnym Percym okazał się zaskakująco spokojny i obyło się bez zbytnich pytań, co się stało. Oczywiście Molly rozpaczała, widząc stan swojego dziecka; rozkwaszony nos, krwawiące usta, siniaki na twarzy, podrapane dłonie. W sukurs Severusowi przyszli bliźniacy i opowiedzieli matce całkiem zgrabną historyjkę, o tym, jak to obronił ich brata przed niezidentyfikowanymi, szukającymi zwady napastnikami.  
Tylko jedna osoba w towarzystwie przyglądała się mu podejrzliwie i choć nie powiedziała słowa, to Snape był pewien, że domyśla się prawdy. Potter. Siedział przy długim stole, patrząc na bezwładne ciało Percy'ego, nad którym skakała rodzina i mimo beznamiętnej miny, wydawał się być poruszony sytuacją. Severus zbyt dobrze umiał rozszyfrować język ciała, niezauważalne dla niewprawionego oka drobiazgi, żeby tego odpowiednio nie zinterpretować.  
W wiezieniu uważano, że potrafi przeniknąć do czyjegoś umysłu. Między innymi z tego powodu miał spokój za kratkami. Niestety tak nie było. Nie czytał w myślach, ale potrafił dostrzec coś, czego inni nie widzieli. Ta umiejętność była wyjątkowo przydatna.  
Westchnął ciężko.  
Cóż, naprawdę nie chciał, żeby Potter się go bał. To po prostu mijało się z celem. Decydując się na to wszystko, zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie będzie łatwo. Jednak wierzył, że da radę. Nawet jeśli Harry nie będzie skory do współpracy, a to było raczej do przewidzenia.  
Pierwszy wieczór, który ich czekał we wzajemnym towarzystwie nie będzie czymś godnym zapamiętania, sądząc po ostrym spojrzeniu chłopaka. Nie oczekiwał z jego strony jawnego utrudniania, bardziej wojny podjazdowej i testowania niepewnego terytorium.  
Przynamniej tak mógł przypuszczać, bo z tego, co zdążył zauważyć, Potter chwilami wciąż zapominał o swoich ograniczeniach. A to prowadziło do ogromnej frustracji, którą dzieciak niemal emanował. Niestety nie znajdowała ujścia, bo ten idiota spychał swoje emocje i udawał, że wszystko jest w porządku. Jednak wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na niego, aby stwierdzić, że tak nie jest.  
Nie było od dłuższego czasu.  
Zrobiło się późno, zanim Weasleye pozwolili im na opuszczenie ich gościnnego i gwarnego domu.  
Dopiero wtedy, gdy znaleźli się w parterowym, po części przystosowanym dla potrzeb wózkowicza domu, do jego uszu doszedł cichy, ale zadziwiająco twardy głos Pottera:  
― Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?  
Severus nie odpowiedział od razu. Nie wiedział, jak to określić właściwym słowem. Instynkt? Bo na pewno nie chęć obrony kogoś, kto znajdował się pod jego opieką.  
A może?  
Potter prychnął cicho i powoli ruszył w głąb domu, rozglądając się.  
― Nie jestem takim zimnym draniem, Harry ― odparł po pewnej chwili. Odpowiedziała mu cisza.  
Poszedł za chłopakiem, który przystanął w progu jednego z pokoi i wydawał się kompletnie zaskoczony.  
No tak, ktoś wziął sobie do serca i przygotował pokój przeznaczony dla Harry'ego ze szczególną troską. Nie było zbędnych mebli, przedmiotów. Wnętrze raczej minimalistyczne, ale sprawiające wrażenie pewnej domowej przytulności, której nie miał dotychczasowy pokój dzieciaka w ośrodku.  
― Całkiem miło. Zawsze możesz sobie urządzić po swojemu. Robię herbatę, chcesz? A potem przydałaby się kąpiel.  
Chłopak machinalnie kiwnął głową i oglądał swój pokój, jakby był szczerozłotą komnatą. Było jasne, że nie docierają do niego w tej chwili żadne słowa, które padały.  
Snape pokręcił głową i poszedł za zapamiętanymi wskazówkami Molly do wystarczająco przestronnej kuchni. Pani Weasley wspominała coś o tym że wraz z innymi kobietami z sąsiedztwa postarała się nawet, aby zostawić im niewielkie zapasy w lodówce.  
Takie zachowanie było nie do końca dla niego zrozumiałe, ale póki sąsiedzi, a właściwie sąsiadki, nie pukają do nich co chwila pod byle pretekstem, uznał, że nie jest źle.

**ooOoo**

Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że to jego nowy dom. Nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać.  
Nawet perspektywa zbliżającego się wielkimi krokami wieczoru i nocy ze Snapem w pobliżu nie była straszną, apokaliptyczną wizją. Znaczy była… ale i jednocześnie nie.  
Był urzeczony, bo czuł się w tym miejscu zadziwiająco dobrze. Nadal się bał, ale mógł spokojnie manewrować wózkiem i w razie potrzeby czmychnąć.  
Snape po wyładowaniu się na Percym, najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru mu dokuczać, albo starał się uśpić jego czujność. Harry nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego mężczyzna to zrobił, ani co tym chciał zyskać, jednak na razie nie dociekał.  
Wypili herbatę w spokoju. Żaden się nie odezwał, ale ta cisza wcale nie była nieprzyjemna. Tę sielską atmosferę przerwał nagle głos Snape'a:  
― Dobra. Idziemy się myć i spać, bo jutro kolejny dzień atrakcji. Dumbledore i McGonnagal mają zajrzeć przed południem. A potem te bliźniaki przeklęte mają do ciebie zajrzeć.  
― Nie jestem dzieckiem… Nie potrzebuję…  
― Nie jesteś. Wiem. Przestań tak na mnie patrzeć, tylko chodź do łazienki. Będzie dużo wygodniej, niż w tej klitce w ośrodku.  
― Mowy nie ma! ― wyrwało mu się.  
Ten drań bez słowa złapał za uchwyty i nim się Harry zorientował, Snape, _cholerny zbok_, wiózł go do łazienki.  
Jasne pomieszczenie było na tyle duże, że mógł spokojnie poruszać się na wózku bez obawy przed utknięciem. Albo raczej mógłby, gdyby nie ten facet.  
― Puszczaj! ― syknął, gdy próbował przejąć kontrolę nad wózkiem. Bezskutecznie.  
― Harry. ― Usłyszał cichy i głęboki głos Snape'a, który się nad nim pochylał… Nie, kucał przed nim, nadal nie pozwalając mu się ruszyć. Wściekle szarpnął kołami, ale niewiele to dało. ― Nie mam całej nocy na użeranie się z tobą. Nie chcesz się umyć, twoja sprawa. Ostatni raz proponuję pomoc. Zgadzasz się?  
Dlatego nienawidził tego, kim się stał. Ciężarem dla innych, niezdolnym do samodzielnego wykonania najprostszych czynności wokół siebie. Do końca życia będzie musiał znieść czyjś dotyk, choć tego nie cierpiał. Zagryzł zęby i powoli kiwnął głową.  
Niby nie powinien się wstydzić, już tyle innych osób widziało go w szpitalu, a potem w ośrodku bez ubrania, że nie powinno mu to robić różnicy.  
Robiło i to ogromną.  
Niestety w dość szybkim przystosowaniu budynku do jego potrzeb zapomniano o tym, że do wanny, nawet z poręczami, nie da rady wejść o własnych siłach. Ot, niby nic, taki drobiazg, który dla niego wcale nie był taką drobnostką.  
Usłyszał szum wody napełniającej przeklętą wannę.  
Bez słowa pozwolił się Snape'owi rozebrać i czekał na kąśliwe uwagi na temat blizn i całej reszty. Nic. To było aż dziwne. Zaryzykował szybkie spojrzenie na twarz mężczyzny. Nie wyrażała nic, choć w jego oczach zdawał się płonąć ogień.  
Zadrżał, kiedy został podniesiony i moment później jego zimne stopy zetknęły się z ciepłą wodą. Usiadł w niej, asekurowany przez pewne ręce Snape'a i westchnął. Odkąd pamiętał, nie dane mu było umyć się w tak cudownie ciepłej wodzie. U wujostwa z wiadomych powodów, a potem z racji gojenia się jego obrażeń oraz braku odpowiedniego przystosowania sanitariatów w ośrodku był myty w łóżku. Żadna atrakcja dla przytomnej osoby.  
―Widzisz, nie jest tak strasznie, prawda? ― Wzdrygnął się, czując większą dłoń, przesuwającą się z jego karku w dół pleców. ― Spokojnie, jesteś dla mnie zdecydowanie za chudy. Może gdyby pani Weasley cię nieco podtuczyła...  
Harry zaskoczony podniósł głowę i nim pomyślał, co robi, chlapnął wodą w stronę twarzy Severusa.  
― Oż ty!  
Został zaatakowany delikatnymi, mydlanymi bańkami i strumieniem ciepłej wody, którym Snape spłukał jego głowę.


	3. Tajemnice

3

"Tajemnice"

Słońce niemrawo przebijało się przez chmury, a pojedyncze drzewa w ogrodzie z tyłu domu raz po raz uginały się pod uderzeniami wiatru. Harry patrzył na nie, trzymając kubek ciepłej herbaty w dłoniach.

Przed nimi była kolejna już rozmowa z Albusem Dumbledorem i Minewrą McGonagall. Poprzednia praktycznie zaraz wprowadzeniu się naprawdę wymagała od Harry'ego sporo wysiłku.

Nie wiedział, czego ma się spodziewać po obojgu. Teraz też nie bardzo czuł się na nią gotowy. Podobnie jak nie umiał się przyzwyczaić do tego nowego życia, tak miał dziwny lęk przed regularnymi wizytami kogoś, kto obserwował jego życie i zapewne miał sporo do powiedzenia. A w każdym razie więcej, niżby Harry chciał.

Od razu miał przed oczami ciotkę Marge, która podsycała agresywne zachowania Vernona.

Wzdrygnął się.

Nie.

Nikt więcej nie zrobi z niego bezwolny worek treningowy i nie będzie nim pomiatał.

Nikt.

Zaskoczył go niezwykle ekscentryczny starszy pan, jakim z wyglądu był Albus Dumbledore. Mimo dość nietypowego stroju, wydawał się całkiem sympatyczny. Snape, sądząc po jego zachowaniu, nie podzielał jego zdania.

― Nikt ci nie powiedział, Potter, żeby nie brać niczego od obcych? ― spytał się kąśliwie Snape, gdy z poczęstował się zaproponowanymi przez profesora Dumbledore'a dropsami cytrynowymi.

Spojrzał na starszego psychologa, który był kuratorem Snape'a i przeniósł powoli wzrok na ciemnowłosego mężczyznę. Ten kręcił głową z dezaprobatą, dodając teatralnym szeptem:

― A szczególnie od niego nigdy nie bierz tych cholernych cukierków, dobrze ci radzę. Nie wiadomo, czym je nafaszerował.

Widocznie Dumbledore nie potraktował tego poważnie, bo zachichotał niczym psotny chłopiec złapany na gorącym uczynku.

― Severusie, mój chłopcze, nie mam już czasu się bawić w domorosłego chemika. Zresztą dobrze wiesz, że w moim wieku…

Tym razem Snape spojrzał na niego ostro i wysyczał cichym chłodnym, ale mimo wszystko uprzejmym głosem:

― Nigdy nie byłem i nie będę _twoim chłopcem_, profesorze.

Harry patrzył na tę wymianę zdań, nie rozumiejąc, o co chodzi, ale z drugiej strony chyba nawet nie chciał wiedzieć. Mimowolnie drgnął, dostrzegając lodowatą wściekłość w oczach Snape'a i czym prędzej odwrócił wzrok. Nigdy nie chciał być celem tego spojrzenia.

Jedyna kobieta w towarzystwie westchnęła tylko, jakby w żaden sposób nie wzruszało jej to, co usłyszała.

― Mamy tu do załatwienia pewne sprawy, Albusie ― przypomniała i zaraz obrzuciła ich obu ostrzegawczym spojrzeniem. ― Nie interesują mnie wasze pogawędki i zaczepki, panowie. Panie Potter, mam nadzieję, że nie będzie miał pan nic przeciwko, jeśli porozmawiamy chwilę na osobności.

Gdy wkrótce drzwi się zamknęły za tą dwójką, z twarzy Dumbledore'a znikł jowialny uśmiech. Jego oczy nie migotały tak pogodnie, co Severus przyjął z ulgą.

― Są zniecierpliwieni, a ty nie masz za wiele czasu ― powiedział cicho Dumbledore. ― Problem ma zniknąć w ciągu najbliższych czterdziestu ośmiu godzin, inaczej konsekwencje zostaną wyciągnięte.

― O tym mi akurat nie trzeba przypominać, profesorze. Wywiążę się ze swojego zadania, zgodnie z umową. ― Severus przysunął się do swojego rozmówcy i dodał jadowicie: ― I jeszcze jedno, starcze, nie staraj się zaprzyjaźnić z Potterem. Dzieciak nie potrzebuje twoich pieprzonych, eksperymentalnych terapii. Wystarczająco sporo ma na głowie.

― Powinieneś mu powiedzieć, mój chłopcze.

― Niby co?

― Że ten program resocjalizacji to całkiem zgrabna przykrywka dla tego, co masz zrobić.

Ciemne oczy wbiły się w twarz rozmówcy i Snape prychnął gniewnie.

― I jeszcze mam go wprowadzić w szczegóły? Zmień dostawcę cukierków, te najwyraźniej ci szkodzą aż nadto.

Zapadła cisza i zawisła między nimi.

― Wiesz, że poczuje się zdradzony i oszukany...

― Nie chcę słuchać tych psychologicznych bzdur. W tej chwili dzieciak nie wie, co ma w ogóle myśleć o tym, co się dzieje. Jeszcze wczoraj był w ośrodku, a już dziś znajduje się pod opieką kogoś, kto nie powinien się nim wcale zajmować.

― Jesteś dla siebie zbyt surowy, jak zwykle, Severusie. Masz prawo do tego, aby mieć...

― Nie kończ tego zdania, jeśli ci życie miłe, starcze. Obaj dobrze wiemy, czemu nadal jesteś moim kuratorem.

Snape wypuścił powoli powietrze i zastanawiał się, ile jeszcze podobnych sprzeczek wytrzyma. W duchu dziękował za wszystkie sposoby mentalnego okiełznania swojego ognistego, wybuchowego temperamentu, jakich się nauczył do tej pory. Dumbledore umiejętnie naciskał na pewne sprawy, których poruszanie doprowadzało go niemal do białej gorączki. I tamten doskonale to wiedział. A jednak dalej drążył.

**ooOoo**

― ...siedziałeś za dobieranie się do nieletniego. Zresztą ten chłopak za niecałe cztery miesiące skończy osiemnaście lat. Nie musisz czekać. Na dobrą sprawę jest o wiele dojrzalszy od rówieśników, życie pod dachem Dursleyów odebrało mu dzieciństwo. A zarazem, paradoksalnie, wciąż jest dzieckiem, któremu nie dane było dorosnąć w normalnym otoczeniu. Interesujące...

Severus przerwał swojemu rozmówcy w pół zdania, słysząc skrzypienie kół wózka Harry'ego.

― Wiem o tym.

Harry naprawdę chciał się przesłyszeć. Ale wyraźnie usłyszał słowa Dumbledore'a i zadrżał. Nie mógł się pomylić, ani nic z tych rzeczy. Wjeżdżał do pokoju, gdy padły te słowa. Więc nie mógł co przekręcić.

Chociaż… Nie słyszał całej wypowiedzi, ale w jego głowie odezwał się tubalny, bełkotliwy głos, tak bardzo podobny do wuja Vernona.

„_Przyciągasz kłopoty i psycholi, nic nie warty smarkaczu. Zginiesz marnie, ja ci to mówię! Ktoś ci się w końcu dobierze do tyłka i zobaczysz._"

Cóż chyba faktycznie tak było.

Potrząsnął głową, póki są McGonagall i Dumbledore może być spokojny. O tyle, o ile. A potem i tak ma rehabilitację z tym nadgorliwym sadystą, Woodem, więc pewnie nie zobaczy się z Snapem przez najbliższe dwie, trzy godziny.

Nie patrzył na niego. Może nie chciał bardziej prowokować losu, niż to było konieczne. Może poczuł się nieswojo tym niejako przyzwoleniem od Dumbledore'a, jakie Snape otrzymał. Ale to było dziwne, bo nie dostrzegł nic niepokojącego. Żadnego niezdrowego zainteresowania swoją osobą. Raczej wręcz przeciwnie. Cóż, pewnie chodziło o uśpienie jego czujności.

Nie był dobry w doszukiwaniu się powodów takiego, czy innego zachowania. Wuj Vernon rzadko kiedy go lał, bo coś rzeczywiście zrobił nie tak. Najczęściej jednak robił, bo miał na to akurat ochotę i nikt nie był w stanie mu tego wyperswadować.

Co jeśli Snape jest taki sam?

Może się ukrywać, unikać, ale kiedyś będzie musiał się z nim zmierzyć. Sam.

Potarł twarz dłonią, postanawiając zostawić ten temat, przynajmniej na chwilę.

Miał mętlik w głowie po rozmowie z McGonagall. Oschła i chłodna powierzchowność kobiety była czymś, co Harry'emu się spodobało. Nie rozczulała sie nad nim i nie traktowała jak dziecko. Konkretnie z nim rozmawiała i to, co mu przekazała, postawiło mu włoski na karku. Za kilka tygodni zapewne otrzyma wezwanie do złożenia zeznań na procesie trójki Dursleyów.

Nie był pewien, czy da radę. Niemal całe życie o tym marzył i układał sobie w głowie co by powiedział, ale teraz?

Teraz, gdy jego marzenie ziszczało się, nie potrafił o tym myśleć. Bał się, co z tego wyjdzie. A jeśli Vernona nie skarzą na karę więzienia? Nie potrafił sobie tego wyobrazić, że prędzej, czy później będzie musiał wrócić na Privet Drive numer cztery. Wzdrygnął się, otrząsając się z tej przerażającej myśli.

Kuratorka zgodnie z ustaleniami miała zaglądać dwa razy w miesiącu oraz zająć się przyziemnymi, urzędowymi sprawami, o których Harry nawet nie miał czasu pomyśleć. Z jednego się cieszył, miał szansę na kontynuowanie nauki za parę miesięcy.

Gdy Dumbledore i McGonagall w końcu poszli, Harry udawał, że nie słyszał tamtego słowa, ale unikał, jak mógł jakiegokolwiek bliższego kontaktu ze Snapem. Przypuszczał, że mężczyzna prędzej czy później się domyśli, dlaczego to robi. Raczej dużo prędzej, niżby Harry tego chciał.

Pozostawało utrzymywać nieduży dystans i łudzić się, że się nie zorientuje. Owszem, takie coś mogło zadziałać Vernona, ale chyba nie na jego obecnego opiekuna… No cóż, Snape i tak za dużo widział.

Ale liczył, że konfrontacja nie nastąpi przed rehabilitacją. Zwyczajnie nie miałby na to sił.

Rehabilitacja to była tortura w najczystszej postaci. Odkąd wyszedł ze szpitala.

Oliver Wood okazał się kimś, kto nie uznawał kompromisów.

Zamienił ponad półtorej godziny ćwiczeń w udrękę i walkę Harry'ego z własnym ciałem, które było zbyt słabe i nieposłuszne jego woli, aby wykonać wymagane ćwiczenia prawidłowo. Starał się, jak mógł, ale to nie było wystarczające. Nie ważne, ile razy powtarzał, tyle samo razy słyszał krótkie i nieznoszące sprzeciwu:

― Jeszcze raz.

A Oliver Wood był perfekcjonistą i tak długo go męczył, dręczył, aż nie zbliżył się do oczekiwanego ideału. A Harry zrobił to, do czego był przyzwyczajony przez Dursleyów, którzy wymagali od niego zdecydowanie więcej, niż mógł wykonać – zepchnął rosnący, ostry ból gdzieś w głąb siebie i odgrodził się od frustracji i zmęczenia. Skoncentrował uwagę na poleceniach i powtarzał serię za serią, aż nie usłyszał:

― No, to do zobaczenia za dwa dni, Harry.

Dziś jednak ból nie dał się odepchnąć i zamknąć w mroku podświadomości. Pożerał go, odgryzając kolejne kawałki ciała. Pochłaniał. Odbierał zdolność ruchu i oddechu.

A on siedział na wózku, odkąd został posadzony przez Olivera. Nie rozumiał, co się dzieje, nigdy do tej pory tak nie bolało. Może tylko lania Vernona. Teraz czuł się podobnie. Nawet nie był w stanie ruszyć palcem, kiedy poczuł czyjś dotyk na swojej twarzy. Ostrożny i delikatny. Choć nawet to bolało.

**ooOoo**

Severus byłby ślepcem i idiotą, gdyby nie widział zachowania Pottera. Dzieciak zachowywał się niczym wystraszone zwierzę w pułapce, gotowe się wyrwać i czmychnąć w razie niebezpieczeństwa.

I przez co?

Przez słowa starca, które były zapewne użyte z całą premedytacją. Niech go jasny szlag!

Harry zniknął do czasu rehabilitacji i tylko niemożność wykonania czynności wokół siebie samodzielnie zmusiła go, aby zwrócił się do niego o pomoc. Nawet wtedy wydawał się wycofany i nieufny, choć na pozór nic się nie zmieniło. Dobrze grał, to Severus musiał przyznać. Nie wystarczająco jednak, aby go zmylić. Chłopaka zdradzały spojrzenia, które posyłał, gdy myślał, że on ich dostrzega.

Czekał cierpliwie, aż Wood pójdzie, bo chciał zawczasu pewne rzeczy wyprostować, zanim wyobraźnia podsunie Potterowi najgorszy scenariusz. Już to się zapewne stało.

Rehabilitację odbywała w domu, w nieużywanym przez nich pokoju, gdzie urządzono mini salę gimnastyczną dla osób z porażonym narządem ruchu.

Gdy zamknął za uśmiechniętym, młodym mężczyzną drzwi, wrócił do salki, obchodząc dla pewności pomieszczenia; nigdzie nie było Pottera. Już miał się odezwać, żeby dzieciak nie robił cyrku, kiedy stojąc na progu Sali tortur – jak młody nazywał miejsce ćwiczeń – usłyszał dziwny odgłos. Dźwięk pomiędzy zdławionym jękiem, a szlochem. Zmarszczył brwi, rozglądając się po pokoju zagraconym różnym sprzętem do ćwiczeń. Potrząsnął głową, widząc skulonego Harry'ego na wózku, niedaleko leżanki stojącej w małej, metalowej klatce.

― Harry, myślałem, że wróciłeś do siebie ― mruknął, podchodząc.

Zdziwił się brakiem odpowiedzi. Dzieciak nie poruszył się nawet, ani nie sięgnął do kół, żeby szybko zwiać. Stanął przed nim i wtedy zobaczył.

Potter dygotał cały, z zaciśniętymi mocno powiekami i zębami wbitymi w dolną wargę do tego stopnia, że krwawiła. Po twarzy powoli spływały łzy. Jednak chłopak zdawał się nie być tego świadom.

Severus zrozumiał co się stało, lecz był ciekaw, czy to stałe zjawisko. Sądząc po tym, jak niewiele Harry mówił o rehabilitacji i jak wyglądał po każdej z niej, to całkiem możliwe.

Aż miał ochotę dogonić Wooda i pokazać mu efekty jego działań. Może i ostry wycisk dałby pozytywne skutki w przyszłości, lecz teraz na pewno bardziej należało przyjąć inne metody. Bo te ewidentnie nie pomagały.

Dzieciak był zbyt uparty i nie wierzył, aby jego słowa były potraktowane serio. Niestety do tej pory nikt nie słyszał tego, co mówił. Nikt nie zwracał uwagi.

― Harry? ― Ostrożnie położył dłoń na wilgotnym policzku i wtedy do jego uszu dotarł ledwo słyszalny szept:

― Boli…

Tego się nie spodziewał. Chłopak w końcu przyznał coś, co zapewne nigdy by mu przez gardło nie przeszło w innych okolicznościach.

Wypuścił powoli powietrze i nie zastanawiając się, sprawnie przewiózł Harry'ego do jego pokoju.

Dobrze wiedział, że gdyby chłopak był w stanie, natychmiast by spróbował się wyrwać. Harry nad wyraz cenił tę odrobinę samodzielności, jaka mu pozostała. Odkąd zamieszkali razem, Severus bardzo uważnie go obserwował i pomagał jedynie w czynnościach, które faktycznie znajdowały się poza możliwościami niepełnosprawnego podopiecznego, zostawiając mu pewną iluzję prywatności. Harry rzadko przyznawał się, że czegoś nie jest w stanie i potrzebuje pomocy.

Teraz nie zareagował, nawet nie będąc w stanie siedzieć prosto. To świadczyło o tym, że ból znacznie przekroczył wysoki próg wytrzymałości. Pochylony na prawą stronę chłopak, przyciskał do boku rękę.

Severus ponownie znalazł się przed Harrym, starając się nawiązać kontakt, ale niestety nic z tego nie wyszło. Prychnął, gdy pomyślał o tym, co Dumbledore mu w tajemnicy przyniósł na temat Harry'ego. To dało większy obraz sytuacji. Widząc zamglone łzami, na w pół otwarte, zielone oczy, postanowił zadziałać zdecydowanie.

― Wezmę cię na ręce i położę. Będzie ci wygodniej ― Miał zwyczaj uprzedzania dzieciaka o tym, co zamierza. Choć zazwyczaj uzyskiwał mniej lub bardziej wymuszoną odpowiedź, teraz jej nie oczekiwał.

Ostrożnie podniósł chłopaka i zrobił parę kroków w stronę zasłanego łóżka. W tym momencie Harry znów wydał z siebie zduszony jęk i zwiotczał w jego ramionach. Wilgotne kosmyki połaskotały go w twarz, gdy głowa chłopaka opadła na jego ramię Mężczyzna westchnął ciężko, kładąc go na boku w bezpiecznej pozycji i poczekał kilka sekund, obserwując dzieciaka. Powieki Pottera zadrżały lekko, ale nie otworzyły się. Drżąca dłoń zacisnęła się na pościeli obok niego. Usta otworzyły się i gwałtownie nabrały powietrza, jakby Potter wynurzył się z wody. Po dłuższej chwili nierówny oddech chłopaka zwolnił i pogłębił się. Wtedy też Severus uznał, że to najlepszy moment na to, co wymyślił. Być może nie powinien tego robić, jednak jego zdaniem to było najlepsze wyjście z tej sytuacji. Szybko przyniósł to, czego potrzebował, aby wprowadzić swój pomysł w życie.

Ostrożnie manewrując mocno napiętym ciałem, odsunął pościel i powoli zaczął rozbierać Harry'ego z przepoconej podkoszulki i spodni dresowych. Doskonale czuł przeforsowane mięśnie, które wciąż drżały, kurcząc i napinając niezależnie od woli dzieciaka. Spocona, nieprzyjemnie gorąca skóra była miejscami poznaczona bliznami. Widział je kilkukrotnie, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że nie był to miły dla niego widok, ale zarazem dawał do myślenia.

Prawdopodobnie powinien obudzić dzieciaka i nakłonić na kąpiel, ale zrobi to później. Tymczasem przemył jego ciało letnią wodą, zmywając pot i mając nadzieję, że to pomoże rozluźnić i przegnać dyskomfort choć w minimalnym stopniu. Sądząc po reakcji nie pomylił się. Zaciskające się raz po raz dłonie dzieciaka leżały w miarę luźno, a i twarz nie zdradzała tak dojmującego cierpienia jak przed momentem.

Nie miał zbytniego doświadczenia w podobnej pielęgnacji, ale z drugiej strony to aż takie trudne to nie było. Miał wystarczająco dużo siły i pewności, żeby manewrować Harrym wedle potrzeby.

Z ust Pottera wyrwało się ciche westchnięcie, kiedy Severus ułożył go na brzuchu możliwie najwygodniej i skoncentrował się na tym, aby rozmasować bolesne napięcie mięśni. A on dobrze umiał sobie wyobrazić, co przeżywał teraz młody.

Uklęknął jednym kolanem na łóżku i pilnując, aby nie użyć zbyt dużego nacisku, ugniatał, rozcierał i poklepywał kolejne partie pleców, rąk i nóg, ostrożnie poruszając kończynami. Być może właśnie tym wybił Harry'ego z drzemki, ale uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. Cieszył się, czuje tę jakże znajomą wolę walki nawet jeśli instynktowną i zrodzoną z lęku.

**ooOoo**

Obudził się, leżąc w łóżku, ale z początku nie potrafił powiedzieć, co się stało. Było mu przyjemnie i naprawdę nie chciał się ruszać. Potem zrozumiał, że ktoś go dotyka. Większe, ciepłe dłonie nieśpiesznie przesuwały po jego skórze, rozpraszając ból.

Masaż?

Nie rozumiał dlaczego i przede wszystkim kto go masuje, ale w tej chwili nie było to takie ważne.

W końcu w jego umyśle zapaliła się czerwona lampka i szarpnął się, próbując dostrzec, kto się nad nim pochyla. Bez okularów widział jedynie zamgloną sylwetkę, ale i tak to było lepsze od niewiedzy. Tak mu się przynajmniej wydawało.

― Leż spokojnie, Harry.

Chyba się jednak mylił. Nie chciałby wiedzieć, że masuje go…

Snape?!

Wtedy też dotarło do niego, że nie ma na sobie ubrania, prócz bokserek. Gdyby mógł, już by wybiegł z pokoju, nieważne gdzie, byle z dala od tego faceta.

Z okrzykiem udało mu się obrócić na bok i chciał odepchnąć się, aby leżąc na plecach mieć przynajmniej minimalną szansę na obronę. Niestety jego stopy utknęły w pościeli i im bardziej próbował się uwolnić, tym było mu trudniej. Dyszał ciężko i był bliski łez, mając świadomość zagrożenia ze strony Snape'a. Wspierając się na łokciu spróbował sięgnąć zaplątanych nóg. W tym momencie usłyszał podniesiony głos i przez ułamek sekundy miał wrażenie, że spada. W panice łapał się każdej rzeczy w zasięgu rąk.

― Powiedziałem ci coś, Potter! Leż spokojnie ― warknął cichy, ale wyraźnie zirytowany głos wprost do jego ucha. ― Choć raz posłuchaj. ― Automatycznie kiwnął głową.

― Nie…

Urwał. Jego ręka zaciśnięta była wokół podkoszulki Snape'a i ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, bał się jej puścić.

― Chcesz sobie łeb rozwalić? ― Harry zamrugał i zobaczył nad sobą twarz mężczyzny. ― Wolałbym, żebyś pozostał jednak w jednym kawałku.

Leżał na plecach, a odczucie bólu, które wcześniej było nie do wytrzymania, zmniejszyło się znacząco. Czuł się wykończony, senny, ręce i nogi miał tak ciężkie, jakby ważyły tony. Powoli zamknął oczy i ledwo miał siłę, aby przetrzeć dłonią twarz.

Nie zwracając na słabe wzdrygnięcie i syknięcia, Snape kontynuował masaż jego nóg.

― Chyba powinienem się zaopatrzyć w elektroniczną nianię, bo z tobą, Potter, nigdy nic nie wiadomo, co wymyślisz.

Harry posłał mu wściekłe, oburzone spojrzenie, które nie miało swojej mocy, był zbyt zmęczony, aby reagować na podobne słowa.

Znów przysypiał, choć wiedział, że nie może, nie powinien…

― Śpij. Obudzę cię, gdy zrobię coś do zjedzenia.

― Nie chcę spać ― mruknął walcząc z sennością i zamrugał. Otworzył powieki i z uporem zdusił chęć ziewnięcia. Nie był zmęczony. Normalnie przecież wykonywał cięższe zadania i nie padał jak mucha. Nie było mu wolno…

― Czy ty zawsze musisz być tak uparty? Śpij. Za godzinę cię obudzę.

Coś ciepłego go otuliło i nawet nie wiedział, kiedy zamknął na powrót oczy. Spróbował je otworzyć i wtedy zobaczył coś dziwnego.

Spory, srebrno-zielony wąż wił się na plecach Snape'a. Łuski lśniły w świetle dnia. Już miał krzyknąć, ale wąż zdał się unieść głowę i ostrzegawczo cicho syknąć. Czerwony, rozdwojony język wysunął się w jego stronę i poruszył.

Kiedy zamknął oczy, wciąż widział tego węża. Ogromnego, pięknego i niebezpiecznego.

**ooOoo**

Po późnym lunchu i wcześniejszej kąpieli wpadli bliźniacy. Fred i George Weasleyowie zaglądali do niego niemal codziennie, a on czuł się dziwnie zakłopotany z oferowanej przez nich przyjaźni. Tylko czy tak było naprawdę? Chodziło im o jego przyjaźń, czy chcieli wykorzystać fakt, że się znają z Chłopcem, Który Przeżył? Czy też może chcieli się zbliżyć do niego z jeszcze innych powodów?

Gdy ich zobaczył, nie mógł dłużej myśleć w ten sposób. Bliźniacy nie starali się wyciągnąć od niego wiadomości o Dursleyach, jego wcześniejszej egzystencji. Zasypywali go za to nowinkami i anegdotkami o sąsiadach, ich własnej rodzinie. O tym, że pani Weasley pragnęła zaprosić ich uroczystą kolację niespodziankę, a pan Weasley szukał rozwiązań, które ułatwiłyby jemu pełniejsze funkcjonowanie w domu.

Uśmiechnął się blado, Weasleyowie nie znali go, ani nie mieli powodów, żeby mu pomagać w ten czy inny sposób, a jednak to robili. Nie pojmował tego bezinteresownego zainteresowania jego osobą, ale był wdzięczny za starania.

Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy namówili go, aby opowiedział im o tym. jak sobie radzi. Fred był fantastycznym słuchaczem, a George zdawał się manewrować rozmową tak, że nie czuł się nieswojo opowiadając o tym co nastąpiło parę godzin wcześniej.

Na myśl o potężnym, groźnym, zarazem niesamowitym wężu na plecach Snape'a jednak zadrżał. Czy to było urojenie, czy też nie, już sam nie wiedział.

― Wszystko dobrze…

― …Harry? Zbladłeś.

Nie umiał się przyzwyczaić do tego. Bracia zdawali się mieć jeden umysł, choć jednocześnie byli tacy różni.

― Tak, nic mi nie jest.

― Jasne, Harry. ― Bliźniacy spojrzeli po sobie i roześmiali się.

― To opowiadaj, o czym pomyślałeś.

Potrząsnął głową. Nie daliby mu spokoju, gdyby wiedzieli. Ich niesłabnące zainteresowanie osobą Snape'a zastanawiało Harry'ego.

Nazywali go Mistrzem, traktując niemal z zaskakującą, nabożną czcią i szacunkiem. A Snape poświęcał im trochę czasu. Niestety od żadnego nie wydobył, co robią, gdy on ma terapię psychologiczną.

― Snape chyba ma tatuaż na plecach, ogromnego węża ― przyznał, z trudem łapiąc powietrze po dłuższej chwili, którą bliźniacy wykorzystali ma przesłuchanie go na okoliczność. Zdecydowanie nie powinni się dowiedzieć, że ma łaskotki.

― Bombowo! My też taki chcemy! ―wykrzyknęli razem i na przemian żądali szczegółów.

No tak, to było oczywiste.

― To nie jest zwykły tatuaż. ― Harry gwałtownie podniósł głowę i zobaczył Snape'a opierającego się o framugę. Przeszły go ciarki, kiedy dostrzegł lekki uśmiech mężczyzny. ― Nie chcecie wiedzieć, co musiałem zrobić, aby go otrzymać.

On na pewno nie. Inna sprawa, że bliźniaków niemal zżerała ciekawość i znając ich dociekliwość, to się tego dowiedzą. Raczej prędzej, niż później

― Nie zamęczcie go, potwory. ― Snape nie pozwolił się zatrzymać pytaniami. ― Wychodzę i niebawem wrócę, Harry.

― Zajmiemy się Harrym, Mistrzu!

Tego się chyba obawiał. To będzie długie popołudnie.


	4. Kielich goryczy

Wysoki i szczupły mężczyzna siedział przed monitorem komputera i oglądając w Internecie króciutki, lecz treściwy reportaż, uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie. Niewiele brakowało do tego, aby jego zadanie było wreszcie zakończone. Bardzo niewiele. Wystarczyła odrobina cierpliwości i odczekanie na właściwy moment.

Ach, jakże było mu szkoda tego biednego dzieciaka, którego nazwisko było na ustach wszystkich od paru tygodni. Cóż, niedługo ludzie będą go żałować jeszcze bardziej. Postukał w ekran i po paru sekundach zamarł, widząc znajomą twarz. Nie spodziewał się jej ujrzeć ani teraz ani nigdy.

_Snape?! Co on robi przy tym smarkaczu?!_

Zawsze umiał znaleźć sobie dobre zajęcie, ale żeby niańczył małego Pottera?! Severus? Toż to niedorzeczne.

Część z relacji prasowych i internetowych sugerowała bardzo niezdrową relację między nimi. Biedny Harry rzekomo znalazł się w podobnej sytuacji, co w domu wujostwa, ale teraz całkowicie był zdany na łaskę i niełaskę swojego opiekuna, który niecnie wykorzystywał swoją pozycję i przewagę nad podopiecznym. Z drugiej jednak strony ta sama prasa rozpływała się nad niezwykle dobroczynnym wpływem nowej odsłony pionierskiego programu resocjalizacji więźniów, a przypadek Severusa Snape'a określany był za wyjątkowy. Nietypowe było to, że pozwolono mu w takiej formie opiekować się Harrym Potterem. Podlegał kontroli i obserwacji, jednak na pewno nie tak, jak miałoby to miejsce w innym, podobnym programie resocjalizacji.

Coś tu nie pasowało. O ile pamiętał, Snape nie znosił takich zadań. Zawsze sam, zawsze na uboczu, nie ściągał na siebie uwagi innych. Teraz zachowywał się, jakby chciał skupić na sobie wzrok otoczenia. Nie, inaczej. Jakby chciał skoncentrować go na swoim kalekim podopiecznym.

Ciekawe tylko, co chciał przez to osiągnąć? O czyją uwagę mu chodziło?

Kto nim kierował, bo to też nie ulegało wątpliwości, że nie działał sam. Czyżby sam Dumbledore nim kierował? To było bardzo w stylu starucha. Ale czy na pewno to on za tym stał? Jeśli tak, co zamierza w ten sposób osiągnąć?

Jego uwagę na pewno zwrócili i choć powinien się mieć na baczności, nie mógł się oprzeć pokusie i nie nawiązać kontaktu. Nie był głupi. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że akurat na to Severus czeka.

Bez wahania wystukał na klawiaturze parę słów i wysłał wiadomość na znany mu adres mailowy. Nie czekał na odpowiedź, lecz dalej obmyślał sytuację.

Ciekawy był reakcji na maila i tego, czy Severus spotka się z nim w stałym, umówionym miejscu.

— Zobaczymy, jak długą masz smycz, Severusie — mruknął, ponownie wracając do zdjęcia Snape'a pochylonego nad chłopakiem na wózku.

Oparł się wygodnie i z wyraźną przyjemnością wgryzł się w chrupiące, słodkie jabłko. Oczami wyobraźni widział, jak się wszystko układa zgodnie z jego oczekiwaniami. Musi poczekać jeszcze odrobinę dłużej i odsunąć pewne przeszkody.

Czasami było warto poczekać i zebrać słodsze owoce. Niemal z czułością przesunął palcem po zdjęciu, ale jego twarz wyrażała lodowatą żądzę mordu.

— Już niedługo. Już niedługo dokończę swoje arcydzieło. Będziesz najważniejszym elementem.

**ooOoo**

Było późno i po raz kolejny w tym tygodniu Harry został z bliźniakami, którzy dotrzymywali mu towarzystwa. Całe szczęście, że nie mieli w zwyczaju go zostawiać samego do chwili, kiedy Severus przekraczał próg.

Ostatnio znikali praktycznie bez słowa, kiedy tylko mężczyzna się pojawiał, co było dość dziwne, bo zazwyczaj korzystali z każdego momentu obecności Snape'a. Ta tajemnica doprowadzała go do obłędu. Harry starał się dyskretnie zorientować w sytuacji, lecz niczego sensownego się nie dowiedział.

Niby nic się nie zmieniło i wszystko było jak wcześniej, ale jednak atmosfera gęstniała z godziny na godzinę. Najbardziej niepokoiło go to milczenie i znikanie Snape'a. Był przyzwyczajony do tego, że ignorowano jego egzystencję, ale ostatnie tygodnie dały mu nadzieję. Naiwnie sądził, że otoczenie może go traktować na równi z innymi. Najwyraźniej się pomylił. Jak zawsze. To go zabolało, choć tak naprawdę nie powinno. Powinien pamiętać, że nie zasługuje na to, co inni.

Smutna prawda, ale musiał przełknąć ją niczym gorzką pastylkę i przypomnieć sobie brutalnie wbite lekcje wuja Vernona, które nie dawniej jak kilka miesięcy temu recytował na jego żądanie. Zazwyczaj później obrywał pod pretekstem braku zaangażowania w to, co powinien traktować z absolutną czcią.

— Nie — mruknął butnie. — Nie dam mu tej satysfakcji!

A jednak rosnąca frustracja i stare, głęboko wryte nawyki nie dawały o sobie zapomnieć. Nie potrafił sobie poradzić z tą tykającą bombą, w którą zamienił się Severus. Zastanawiał się, kiedy nastąpi wybuch.

Zdecydowanie wolałby to wiedzieć i zwyczajnie znaleźć bezpieczne, odległe schronienie.

Wstrzymał powietrze, na próżno starając się powstrzymać naglącą potrzebę kichnięcia. Musiał się podziębić na tej przeklętej rehabilitacji. W każdym razie nie chciał, aby Snape się dowiedział, że nie jest najlepszej formie. Gdy pojawiła się ta myśl, niemal się palnął w łeb. To było absolutnie bez sensu… Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że próba zachowania tego w sekrecie graniczyła z cudem, zwłaszcza w towarzystwie bliźniaków. Z drugiej strony on miał całe lata doświadczenia w ukrywaniu pewnych rzeczy.

Liczył też, że nietypowe rozkojarzenie Freda i George'a pomoże mu w tym. Miał rację. Aż dziwne, ale udało mu się wykiwać najbardziej ciekawskich i dociekliwych, szalonych przyjaciół. Jedynych, jakich miał.

Po kolejnych paru dniach samodzielne próby radzenia sobie ze złym samopoczuciem wcale nie przynosiły oczekiwanego rezultatu. Rehabilitacja okazała się najtrudniejszym, coraz bardziej znienawidzonym momentem w ciągu dnia.

Oliver Wood mimo długiej rozmowy ze Snapem wcale nie zmienił metody prowadzenia ćwiczeń. Owszem, próbował nie wymagać od niego... Próbował, to słowo-klucz. Harry wzdrygnął się na myśl, że wszystko wraca na stare tory. Jak u Dursleyów. Otoczenie ignoruje go w mniejszym lub większym stopniu, a on udaje, że nic się nie dzieje i wszystko jest w porządku. Udawanie, ukrywanie tego, myśli i czuje, było dla niego aż zanadto proste. Robił to tak dobrze, że chwilami sam siebie potrafił nabrać. Przekonał się nieraz, że tylko tak może się skutecznie obronić i nie oszaleć.

Wstrząsnął nim zimny dreszcz. Znowu. Miał temperaturę od wczorajszego wieczoru, aż za dobrze rozpoznawał ten ból głowy i nieprzyjemne palenie wszystkich mięśni. Gorączka może nie była wysoka, ale obniżała mu koncentrację i tolerancję na wiele rzeczy.

Przytyki Snape'a były jedną z nich. Normalnie najpewniej by je zignorował, albo potraktował je jako niegroźne zaczepki i droczenie się, koncentrując się na czymś zupełnie innym. Teraz jednak czuł, jak ostre słowa wdzierają się w jego umysł i przekręcają w świeżej ranie niczym klinga noża, zadając dużo większy ból. Być może mężczyzna nie zwracał na to uwagi, ale on był na skraju wytrzymałości. I każda uwaga stopniowo przelewała czarę goryczy.

Czuł się coraz gorzej, mimo domowej, potajemnej kuracji, która powinna przynieść ulgę. Na całe szczęście nie miał już kataru, ale przyplątał mu się kaszel. Uporczywy i męczący. Miał wrażenie, jakby wypluwał z siebie wnętrzności przy każdym jego ataku. Zupełnie jak parę lat wcześniej, gdy Dursleyowie za niewykonanie nieziemsko długiej listy obowiązków wyrzucili go w podobnym stanie z domu do altany ogrodowej. Kurował się wtedy przez parę tygodni za cichym przyzwoleniem ciotki Petunii. Niemniej jednak później, byle przechłodzenie zwalało go niemal z nóg.

_Teraz jeszcze nie jest tak źle_, pomyślał, patrząc na ogród szarpany podmuchami silnego wiatru. Mimowolnie się zatrząsł i pokręcił głową, to była przeszłość, do której nie chciał wracać, ale niestety wciąż pamięć była zbyt świeża.

Spojrzał w kierunku drzwi, gdy usłyszał kroki.

Snape. Niemal już po paru dniach wspólnego mieszkania umiał rozpoznawać sposób chodzenia jego i paru osób. To było instynktowne i podświadome zachowanie. U Dursleyów niemal po samych krokach mógł przewidzieć nastrój wuja Vernona. Niestety na niewiele mu to pomagało, bo niezależnie od humoru Dursley znajdywał pretekst, by podnieść na niego rękę.

Snape nie wydawał się zadowolony. Szedł szybko, gwałtownie i pewnie. Harry oczami wyobraźni niemal widział, jak przebija się przez powietrze niczym przez niewidzialną barierę.

Gdyby nie czuł się tak parszywie, być może by się śmiał z tego, ale w tej chwili miał najszczerszą chęć schowania się i przeczekania najgorszego.

Niestety, los lubił go gnębić i nie oszczędził go i tym razem.

— Potter!

Harry zamknął oczy i starał się przewidzieć następne słowa mężczyzny.

Czyżby się jakoś domyślił, że coś mu dolega?

Niemożliwe. Snape'owi nie o to chodzi, na pewno. W takim razie o co?

— Co tu robisz?

Harry spojrzał na niego zaskoczony jadowitym tonem, którego wcześniej nie słyszał.

Zdążył jedynie otworzyć usta, nie miał sił, aby odeprzeć atak celną ripostą. Jego umysł nie był w stanie nic wymyślić. Bąknął coś pod nosem, jednak mężczyzna zdawał się go nie słyszeć.

— Ty mały, bezczelny gówniarzu... — wysyczał Snape, a Harry się zaperzył. Nie pozwoli się tak traktować już nigdy więcej. Nie pozwoli nikomu, na obrzucanie podobnymi słowami.

Już nigdy. W życiu!

Wzrok chłopaka wbił się w ciemne oczy Severusa i Potter dokonał błyskawicznej oceny stanu jego trzeźwości. Niestety, jak podejrzewał, o żadnym wspomaganiu się procentami w przypadku tego faceta nie mogło być mowy. Za bardzo uważał na to, aby nie stracić kontroli…

Cóż to chyba nieważne w tej sytuacji.

Tak czy inaczej Snape się nie hamował i dalej go atakował. Harry nie pozostawał mu dłużny, choć na dobrą sprawę przestał rejestrować słowa mężczyzny, które zlewały się w jeden wrzący strumień gniewu i agresji.

Choć słyszał je wcześniej, to jednak teraz raniły mocniej i głębiej. Przeszywały go na wskroś i mimo że oddawał cios za cios, to jednak nie dość celnie. Na całe szczęście nie musiał przy Snapie potakiwać. Tak jak wujowi. Zażarte czasami dyskusje z bliźniakami nauczyły go szermierki słownej.

Snape zdawał się doskonale znać jego słabe punkty i uderzał w niezabliźnione jeszcze do końca rany.

Jego głos wcale nie był podniesiony, to nie było w ogóle potrzebne, by pluć jadem.

— … który myśli że może się bezkarnie włazić, gdzie mu się żywnie podoba… Panoszyć się! Nic nie robisz, przeszkadzasz tylko i zawracasz głowę! Świat nie kręci się wokół ciebie, _jaśnie panie_ Potter.

Chłopak przełknął nagłą chęć zaprzeczenia, wykrzyczenia w twarz temu draniowi, że się myli, bo przecież tak nie jest. Natomiast podniósł wzrok na niego i mimo piekących, gorących łez, jakie się zebrały w kącikach oczu wbrew jego woli, wycedził chłodno przez zaciśnięte zęby:

— Ty za to jesteś draniem. Gorszym od…Vernona.

Nie czekał na reakcję Snape'a, odwracając wózek. Może wyglądało to, jakby uciekał z podkulonym ogonem, to nie potrafił dłużej udawać, że ten atak spływa po nim jak po kaczce. Niestety zbyt dobrze pamiętał podobne „pogadanki" Dursleyów.

Nawet nie wiedział, jak znalazł się na zewnątrz. Na balkonie skrył się w ulubionym miejscu za szeregiem donic przy niewielkim stoliczku. Zapatrzył się na ogród, próbując wymazać z pamięci to, co właśnie zaszło.

Być może istotnie Severus Snape to nie był ktoś, kto najlepiej nadawał się na opiekuna osoby niepełnosprawnej po przejściach, chłopak potrząsnął głową, nie lubił przyznawać się do błędu. Zaczynał Snape'owi ufać. Zbyt mocno i zbyt prędko. I teraz się okazało, że to była niefortunna pomyłka.

Nigdy więcej.

Harry potarł dłonie o uda. Choć nie było zimno, wilgotne powietrze i podmuchy wiatru obniżały temperaturę, zwłaszcza w cieniu. Na całe szczęście miał na sobie grubą bluzę z kapturem. W tej chwili jednak czuł, jakby wcale jej nie założył. Emocje i poziom adrenaliny opadły, pozostawiając go wyczerpanego i drżącego na całym ciele.

Zdziwił się, że męczący go kaszel nie pozbawił go głosu i możliwości wypowiedzenia się przed chwilą. Natomiast teraz zdawał się przypomnieć o sobie ze wzmożoną siłą.

W końcu jego oddech zamienił się w ciche rzężenie, a gula, która mu niemal zatykała gardło, za żadne skarby świata nie dawała się przełknąć. Ubranie, ciepłe i przyjemne jeszcze nie tak dawno, teraz mu uwierało i koszmarnie drażniło nadwrażliwą skórę.

Skoczyła mu gorączka. Powinien wpełznąć do wyrka i przespać dopóty, dopóki jeszcze może.

Nagle też się zorientował, że zrobiło się naprawdę późno, a on zapomniał przez tego cholernego drania wypić swojej mikstury, którą się kurował. Rzadkie świństwo, ale lepsze niż wszystkie farmaceutyki. Wzdrygnął się na samą myśl, ale wiedział, że to jedyne w tej chwili co mu mogło pomóc. Zwłaszcza, że do Snape'a na pewno się już nie zwróci o pomoc. Po tym co padło z jego ust, zwyczajnie nie może na niego liczyć. Miał nadzieje, nikłą co prawda, ale wciąż się ona tliła, że mężczyzna pomoże mu, z całą pewnością bardzo niechętnie, w podstawowych czynnościach higienicznych. Przerażająca świadomość jak bardzo jest od niego zależny potwornie bolała.

Drżącymi dłońmi przepchnął wózek w stronę drzwi i ku swojej rozpaczy zrozumiał, że są zamknięte.

Koszmarne, zepchnięte w głąb umysłu wspomnienia w jednej chwili powróciły. Obiecał sobie, że nie będzie o nich myślał już nigdy więcej, a tymczasem same znalazły do niego drogę.

Snape. On musiał zamknąć drzwi. Pewnie nawet nie zainteresował się, czemu są uchylone, tylko zamknął, bo mu wiało.

Harry miał szczerą ochotę walić w drzwi i krzyczeć, żeby go wpuścić.

A co jeśli Snape dobrze wiedział, że on siedział na zewnątrz i postanowił go w ten sposób ukarać?

Potem zawsze może powiedzieć, że go nie widział.

**ooOoo**

Severus Snape opadł ciężko na kanapę. Ten dzień od początku do końca był jednym wielkim koszmarem na jawie. Wystarczyło jedno spotkanie z kimś, komu nie wybaczył przekroczenia pewnych granic i kto okazał się wrogiem, a jego niezachwiana dotąd kontrola nad emocjami i gniewem pękła niczym bańka mydlana.

Owszem, zachował się gorzej niż najgorszy łajdak wyładowując frustrację i wściekłość na kimś, kto absolutnie w niczym nie zawinił, kto wciąż zmagał się z własnymi, ogromnymi problemami i lękami. O tym doskonale wiedział. Nie wiedział natomiast, co go podkusiło, żeby akurat teraz urządzać konfrontację i zmuszać Pottera do tego, aby w końcu wyrzucił skumulowane emocje, które go zżerały od środka. Spory i dyskusje z bliźniakami nauczyły Harry'ego, że nie musi przytakiwać otoczeniu, lecz nie od nich był zależny na co dzień.

Między innymi dlatego nosił się z pomysłem urządzenia okrutnej, ale w jego mniemaniu niezbędnej prowokacji.

Chciał to zrobić, ale nie teraz. Nie dzisiaj...

Westchnął ciężko. Już nie cofnie tego, co się stało. Przed oczami wciąż miał wyraz twarzy chłopaka, który po dłuższej wymianie ostrych słów wcale nie wybuchnął i zasypał go obelgami, a wbił w niego smutne, przepełnione poczuciem zdrady i osamotnienia spojrzenie i padło tylko jedno zdanie:

— _Ty za to jesteś draniem. Gorszym od…Vernona!_

Wielokrotnie go obrażano, obrzucano zdecydowanie bardziej wyszukanymi obelgami, ale te słowa wypowiedziane cichym, schrypniętym zapewne od emocji głosem, raniły na wskroś. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że zostanie pokonany we własnej grze. Już wcale nie był taki pewny, czy metoda prowokacji odniosłaby pożądany skutek. Potter mógł nie uzewnętrzniać emocji, ale przyciśnięty do muru instynktownie odpowiadał najlepszą z możliwych metod obrony, skutecznego ataku. Oczywiście dawał się ponieść emocjom, jednak wciąż był czujny.

Szczerze mówiąc, Severus czuł, że swoim pomysłem, iście godnym durnego starucha, zaprzepaścił to, co wypracował od początku opieki nad chłopakiem.

W pewnej chwili usłyszał coś dziwnego, co dochodziło z balkonu.

Teoretycznie nie było możliwości, żeby ktoś nieproszony mógł się dostać na balkon, dość trudne podejście, poza tym roślinność, która otaczała dom, raczej utrudniała dodatkowo to zadanie. Jednak dobrze wiedział, nie takie rzeczy się zdarzały.

Odczekał krótką chwilę, ale w końcu zdecydował się to sprawdzić.

Jakie było jego zdziwienie, gdy domniemanym włamywaczem okazał się… Harry Potter. Bardziej się spodziewał ujrzeć niesforne bliźnięta, nie jego.

— Harry? Co ty tu…? — mruknął pod nosem Snape uchylając drzwi i wciągając wózek do środka. Jednocześnie starał się dowiedzieć, czemu u licha Potter tkwił o tej porze, marznąc, na dworze zamiast siedzieć w domu. Chłopak praktycznie nie reagował na wielokrotne próby nawiązania kontaktu. Mamrotał coś niezrozumiałego, jednak zbyt cicho, aby Severus mógł zrozumieć co.

Mężczyzna podprowadził wózek do kanapy i dokonał szybkich oględzin swojego podopiecznego, którego miał zamiar otulić na początek kocem.

Dobrze, że tego nie zrobił.

Dotknął jego czoła i niemal w tym samym momencie cofnął dłoń.

— Czemuś mi nie powiedział?! — warknął, posyłając drżącej sylwetce wściekłe spojrzenie.

Mógł utyskiwać, gderać i się irytować, ale doskonale znał powód, dla którego Harry milczał. To chyba denerwowało go najbardziej.

Nie potrzebował termometru, żeby wiedzieć, że ten idiota kompletnie zignorował swoje zdrowie i pozwolił, żeby temperatura osiągnęła niebezpieczną wartość.

Najprościej, najbezpieczniej byłoby wezwać karetkę, ale Snape od razu ten pomysł odrzucił. Młody ma wystarczająco wiele wizyt w szpitalu na koncie, a poza tym, kolejna od razu zainteresuje szmatławce, które z kolei przeinaczą sytuację tak, aby im pasowało.

Po tym, co dziś zaszło, nie zamierzał dawać Potterowi kolejny powód do zawodu, choć nie potrafił powiedzieć, czemu tak na tym zależało. Rzadko się zdarzało, żeby czuł się czegoś winny. Jak teraz.

Nie tak sobie wyobrażał ten wieczór i pierwszą próbę pogodzenia się z Harrym. Przy tym idiocie nie sposób było planować na parę godzin do przodu.

Zamknął oczy i powoli wypuścił powietrze. Ułożył sobie w głowie priorytety i plan działania. Po pierwsze musi obniżyć temperaturę i spróbować podać choć odrobinę płynów. Wszystko inne musi poczekać. Na razie.

Musiał zorganizować odpowiednie leki, ale najpierw trzeba się dowiedzieć, czy to paskudne przeziębienie, czy już zdążyło się przekształcić w coś poważniejszego. A jeśli tak, co było wielce prawdopodobne, trzeba zapewne ustalić, jak bardzo poważnie Harry się zaniedbał.

Skrzywił się, bez konsultacji z lekarzem jednak się nie obejdzie.

On może i miał wiedzę w zakresie zadawania rozmaitych obrażeń i metod ewentualnego ich opatrywania, ale swoim umiejętnościom w walce z chorobami układu oddechowego wolał nie ufać. Zgrzytnął zębami. Wizyta domowa dyskretnej, znajomej, a co najważniejsze, zaufanej lekarki była jednym z najlepszych chyba rozwiązań tej sytuacji.

Musi się mentalnie przygotować na to, że stara smoczyca zmyje mu głowę i to niejeden raz.

**ooOoo**

Niemłoda już kobieta pochyliła się po raz ostatni nad swoim pacjentem i nie podnosząc wzroku, powiedziała cicho:

— Następnym razem bądź łaskaw mnie wezwać nieco wcześniej, nie w środku nocy, Severusie. — Snape posłał jej zirytowane spojrzenie. Istotnie, zadzwonił do niej późno, ale znając ją, dobrze wiedział, że nie śpi. Stał teraz w progu, obserwując, jak jej dłonie nakładają świeże, zimne okłady na drżące ciało chłopaka. — Musisz się nim zaopiekować i zatroszczyć o niego. Bo on sam tego nie zrobi.

— Cały czas to robię, Poppy. Odkąd tu jestem.

Pani Pomfrey tym razem spojrzała na niego i powiedziała tylko:

— Przynieś mi dwa duże i suche ręczniki kąpielowe.

Nie zamierzał protestować i bez słowa wykonał polecenie. Następnie zrobił sobie i jej mocnej kawy, bo coś mu mówiło, że będzie tego potrzebować. Wypili ją, obserwując chorego.

Kobieta nie zabawiła dłużej niż to konieczne, zostawiając go samego z rozgorączkowanym, rzężącym Potterem, który wciąż pozostawał bez kontaktu ze światem.

Severus nie umiał sobie poradzić z tym, co czuł, gdy zamknął drzwi za Poppy. Dziwny niepokój, przemożną chęć zdzielenia tego skończonego idiotę przez łeb i wymuszenia na nim obietnicy, że już nigdy nie będzie ukrywał przed nim złego samopoczucia.

Na powrót usiadł przy Harrym, machinalnie poprawiając spory kolorowy ręcznik, służący za tymczasowe okrycie. Przynajmniej do czasu, aż nie spadnie gorączka.

Zaróżowione niezdrowo policzki, ciemniejsze podkówki pod oczami i inne niewidoczne wcześniej podobne symptomy teraz stanowiły niezbity dowód na to, że zawiódł i w porę nie dostrzegł, co się dzieje.

Nie było w jego stylu użalać się nad sobą i swoimi porażkami. Z tego nigdy nic dobrego nie wychodziło.

Po dłuższej obserwacji śpiącego miał zamiar zostawić go samego i udać się na spoczynek. Obaj potrzebowali snu po tym szalonym dniu.

Niestety nie dane mu było zasnąć. W momencie gdy przykładał głowę do poduszki i zamykał oczy, usłyszał mrożący krew w żyłach krzyk. Krótki, pojedynczy, a jednak wystarczył do tego, aby zerwał się na równe nogi. Szybkim krokiem przeszedł niewielką odległość dzielącą jego sypialnię z pokojem Pottera.

Dobrze wiedział, że młody ma koszmary, niektóre były wyjątkowo paskudne, ale do tej pory nie znał ich prawdziwej intensywności. Cała sylwetka chłopaka była skulona, drżące ręce zaciskały się na pościeli, próbując jedocześnie osłonić głowę. Z półotwartych warg wydobywał się urywany, świszczący oddech. Potter coś mówił, jedynie z tonu można było wnioskować, że prosi o coś.

Severus zgrzytnął zębami. Mógł bez trudu się domyślić, kogo i o co prosił.

Niestety budzenie chłopaka nie wchodziło w grę. Gorączka, infekcja i koszmar to naprawdę nieciekawe połączenie.

Gdy przytulił Harry'ego do siebie, ten próbował słabo i rozpaczliwie z nim walczyć. W końcu przestał się miotać, uderzać na oślep. Ciałem Pottera wstrząsnął szloch. Bezsilny i praktycznie bezgłośny. Snape nawet nie miał pewności, czy chłopak się obudził, czy wciąż pozostaje w mackach koszmaru.

Ułożył się wraz nim tak, aby obu było w miarę jak najwygodniej na wąskim łóżku. Przyłożył dłoń do gorącego, wilgotnego od potu czoła i westchnął niezadowolony. Nie był specjalistą, ale gorączka zamiast opaść znowu wzrosła.

Jeśli parę miesięcy temu ktokolwiek by mu powiedział, że znajdzie się w takiej sytuacji jak ta, na pewno ten ktoś by ucierpiał, w ten czy inny sposób.

Zaskoczony spojrzał na Harry'ego, który w miarę jak się uspokajał, wtulał się coraz mocniej w jego objęcia. Ciemne, wilgotne kosmyki łaskotały brodę Severusa, kiedy chłopak przycisnął bardzo ciepły policzek do jego piersi z cichym westchnieniem.

Smukłe palce Snape'a powoli przeczesywały splątane, niesforne kosmyki do momentu, w którym i on nie zapadł w lekki sen.


End file.
